Akai Ito
by safirebony
Summary: Ichigo is a rising star in the entertainment world, and Rukia's a girl with a haunted past that she can't escape from. What will happen when they meet? IchiRuki, AU, OOC. rating will change.


**Akai Ito_  
_****_Remembering_**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Bleach. I don't own the song Reila by The GazettE.**

_**A/N:**_**I love The GazettE! Posted below are the english lyrics. the japanese lyrics are available by PM. Ito is the japanese word for "thread' ad Akai is the japanese word for "red". Akai Ito is Red Thread in Japanese. *THE CURRENT RATING IS T BUT IT WILL CHANGE if you know what i mean***

**^ w ~ Please read and review! Kissus for you ^3^**

* * *

Ichigo was met by screams and cheers as he walked out into the spotlight.

"Thank you very much! I can't even begin to express my thanks for the constant support I receive for continuing my career as a singer and an actor. For those who have been with me since the beginning you know this is a landmark for me. It's been two years since that first concert at the Tokyo Dome, and without you guys I would have never gotten to the point I'm at! Thank you so much!"

His speech was met with cheers and fangirling screams.

"We love you, Ichigo!"

"You're the best!"

and of course the occasional "Marry me, Ichigo! I'll love you right!"

Ichigo smiled widely, much to the delight of the female fangirls who had only seen his sexy smirk but not his sweet smile.

"You guys are the best!" he yelled.

The screaming and cheering continued.

Ichigo closed his eyes, basking in the starlight as the introduction to his hit song, Reila, began.

_Since I've met you, how many of the same wounds have I sustained? _

_How many have supported me? _

_I wanted you to tell only me when you were hurting instead of anyone else_

_The truth is burned into my eyes _

_What are you, immobilized by silence, thinking? _

_I don't need a reason _

_If only you return her to me_

He opened his eyes and looked up straight ahead of him. Instead of seeing the masses of people waving their arms, instead of hearing the fans singing along, instead of tasting the air filled with sweat, he saw a young woman, with deep purple indigo eyes and a teasing smile. _Rukia? _he thought incredulously. She smiled again, and he felt his chest squeeze. She was so beautiful, those violet eyes with fathomless depths, that soft, silky ebony hair, those soft pink lips that always tasted like strawberries, that sweet smile that always took his breath away. He held his arms open for her to run into, but instead, she turned around, and glided the other direction. He tried to call out, but his voice couldn't be heard. His heart clenched, and his eyes grew wild. She turned around, and he saw that she had tears streaming down her cheeks. Bright, shimmering waterfalls on her cheeks. His heart squeezed with the pain of seeing her cry. He would track down whoever made her cry and annihilate him or her immediately. He reached out a hand to caress her cheek, but she once away glided out of his reached. Before he could chase after her, she lifted her hand, her beautiful elegant hand, and waved, a small motion. Then, she disappeared.

_How much more are you who has become nothing_

_Hurting than me who has been left behind_

_Although nothing had started yet_

_Although I still hadn't said these words to you_

_Somewhere_

He tried to chase after her, but his legs wouldn't obey his mind. His throat was dry and he couldn't speak. _Rukia! _his mind called out. _Rukia, where are you going? Why are you leaving me behind? Rukia! RUKIA!_

_Reila... _

_Even if I try to call out your name_

_This voice does not reach you... _

_Reila... _

_Open your eyes _

_And laugh to show me that it's all a lie... _

_Lets go somewhere tomorrow _

_If it's somewhere that you wish for_

_I'll go there no matter where it is_

Ichigo blinked, and again saw the Tokyo Dome. He was still singing, but for some reason he was crying. Then he remembered Rukia, and his throat caught on the very end of his long note.

_You were always like that _

_As far as I can remember_

_You were going off to somewhere_

_Once again you've left me behind and ran off by yourself_

_I can't reach you anymore, can't reach you anymore_

_Although I had finally met up with you_

_Everything that I had held inside of me overflowed_

_Became tears and spilled out_

Ah, Rukia. The one girl that gave him everything and took it all away. It was only because of her wish that he was still here, singing, persevering. He could never forget her, even though she had so vehemently made him vow that he would. He could never let her go, could never allow the memories of her to float away. He always held them close, replayed them before he went to sleep. He would never forget her, never fall in love again.

_Reila... _

_These words that I couldn't say_

_Reila... _

_I sing them to you now and here_

_Reila... _

_I love you more than anyone else_

_Reila... _

_I love you. I love you... _

He remembered the day he first wrote this song. She had had her arms dangled around his shoulder as she peered over his orange mane. He was sitting in the big sofa chair by his desk and she was on her tippy toes trying to see what he was writing. "Rukia!" he had said. "This is private!"

"What private? You _always_ let me read your lyrics!" she pouted.

He blushed. He couldn't tell her that this song was about her. It conveyed all of his feelings to her, yet he still couldn't build up the courage to tell her himself. They had been together for so long, and they had yet to utter those simple three words to each other. They felt it through their touches, their kisses, their sweaty nights together, and their arguments.

"J-just leave me alone!" He growled, still blushing to his ears.

"I know you don't mean that," she purred, seeing his scarlet blush. She licked the top of his ear and nibbled, giggling as she saw him shudder.

"Gotta go!" she sang cheerfully, and laughed as he blushed more and glared at her.

"You can't just do that, you-you —" he sputtered to her disappearing back.

_The room that the two of us were in _

_Is still the way it was_

_I don't lock the door _

_So that you can come home any time_

_I'm always waiting for you _

_Even though I know_

_I still can see your figure as you open the door_

Then came the day when he sat over the same desk, quietly crying as he read the lyrics that he had wrote. He put his head in his hands and silently screamed. He scribbled out her name and wrote a different name, the name that he had wanted to call their future child. He had been so sure in their futures together, had planned out their lives, their future children's lives, everything. He scribbled all over the paper, making a big "X". He flipped the paper over and scrawled his pain into the paper. After he finished, he abruptly pushed the chair away from the desk, put his face in his hands, and cried. He hated crying, and he knew Rukia did too. It was a form of weakness, but he felt weak, alone, and bitter.

The song had ended. Tears were streaming down his face as he remembered everything, especially the way that she had left him.

His fans didn't cheer or scream. They were quiet for him as he relived the most painful moment of his life.

He leaned into the microphone and choked out, "I'm sorry."

Then, he walked away without a word.

He walked through the hallways of backstage in a haze, noticing how everyone was politely avoiding him. He kept his head down, and quickly wiped away the tears, but they kept coming. He quickened his pace as he approached his private changing room and slammed and locked the door behind him. He slid down, facing the wall opposite the door, then he broke down in tears.

_Rukia,_ he thought. _Why?_

_Tomorrow, you'll surely come home right?_

How he wished that were true.

* * *

**A/N: no, this is not a oneshot. it's going to be multi-chapter, and i hope you liked the prologue/remembering part. i was aiming to make it nice and angsty, but i don't think it went very well… anyways, read and review! i'll try to update faster for this one than Falling, since i personally like this plot better and because i need to sort out the plot of Falling (it's kinda jumbled up now). i'm still fairly new to writing fanfictions, so i apologize for any errors! ugh, i'm too laazzyy to read it over and edit it myself which makes me a stupid sloth. aiyaa look how long this author's note is! gotta go work on Falling now and eat some cookies**

**^ 3 ^ kissu kissu for you~**


End file.
